The Bench By The Lake
by angelaang88
Summary: One who lives up to his reputation. Another who did what is right in everybody's eyes. One place where they can be true to themselves - The Bench by The Lake. A Draco/Ginny fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Some objects or situations may seem familiar. I only own the plot of this story. =)

Author Note: This is my first Ginny/Draco fanfiction. Don't flame horribly if the story sounds corny. =) This story is set at the end of the war between Harry and Voldemort (assumingly it ended in Draco's 5th year and Ginny's 4th year). Sorry but if you wanted a 1 short romance story; this story is really not for you. I guess I will let the characters grow from first friendship then lovers. Much of the story is inspired by my relationship with my boyfriend as well as from other fanfic authors and romance movies. Last but not least, sorry for my bad language -it's been a long time since I wrote a story. I'll shall my long winded story and began with Draco and Ginny's.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasis/Shouting _

_

* * *

_

**The Bench By The Lake – Chapter One**

Draco has just made his rounds around the castle for his prefect duties. It is unusual for any prefect to do their rounds in the middle of the day. However, because of recent _events_ (that was how Professor Dumbledore put it) it was necessary for prefects to stop any _trouble_ caused.

'More like recent _pranksters _and stopping_ chaos_.' Draco thought as walked out of the castle.

Draco ran his fingers through his blond hair and sighed. Draco knew who the pranksters were. How can he not know? He can't possibility make himself deaf and blind when his Slytherin housemates basically asked him to joined the fun. With his Malfoy reputation at stake, he can't directly refuse Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. He decided to fund the pranks with the best tricks he could get instead.

'I guess we Slytherins have to do everything discreetly after the war. If not, we are taken as Deatheaters.' Draco sighed at that thought.

After the battle between Potter and Voldemort ended, most of the Deatheaters, who wasn't captured, went into hiding. Draco's father died during the battle. Draco felt sad. Even though his father never really showed fatherly love but Draco knew that without his father, he won't be who he is today. However, even with the death of his father, he has to keep his Malfoy reputation that he created since the start of Hogwards. A Malfoy should not show weakness and a Malfoy is a different class of family comparing to the other purebloods.

After a ten minute walk through the trees from the castle, Draco finally saw his destination - a wooden bench by the lake. Draco found this bench a year ago. He likes the calming affect that the lake and tress bring him. Oddly, this is the only place where he can really be himself and escape from this crazy world of his.

As Draco approached the bench, he saw someone who already at his bench. Specifically it was a _Weasley_ girl.

Draco walked in front of Ginny and blocked her view of the lake. "What are you doing here, _Weasley_? This bench is _mine_." He asked and looked at Ginny with disgust.

"I don't see _your name_ on it, _Malfoy_." said Ginny with smirk, still sitting on the bench.

"I don't see _yours_." He was ready to prove that the bench 'belongs' to him. However, what was said next shocked both of them.

"I wrote my name on the bench!!"Both of them said at the same time.

"WHAT???" They yelled at the same time (again). They stared wide eyed at each other.

Draco craved his name on the right side of the bench, so instinctively he went to the left side of the bench to check for Ginny's name. Indeed, _Ginny Weasley_ was craved on the wooden seat. Ginny went to check the right side and too found his name.

"I can't believe it!" Ginny said and glared at Draco. Ginny went to sit at the left side of the bench. Draco guessed that is the place she usually sat.

"I thought I can escape from all the idiotic people, all the idiotic responsibilities and finally have the peace that I wanted but _nooooo_! I'm stuck with a Weasley." Draco sat on the right of Ginny.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I came here to relax too. So keep quiet."

Amazingly, neither of them did say a single word after that. Anybody who saw this sight of a Weasley and a Malfoy sitting quietly on a bench _together_ must thought that the world has come to an end.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"What? I thought you wanted peace and quiet?" said Draco, without his usual taunting voice. 'I can't believe that I let my guarded down!' thought Draco as wondered if the Weasley girl heard a change in his tone.

"Let's have a truce, Malfoy. At least at the bench, let's be civil with each other. I don't want to get into a fight for every time we see each other here. Seeing how much this bench means to you Malfoy, I think you would agree with me." Said Ginny with her eyes closed.

"_Fine_." Draco can't believe that he has just has a mutual agreement with a Weasley. "Another thing, can you please call me Ginny? Not _Weasley_. Apparently, I'm not my brother. Right, _Draco_?"

"_What?!!!_ I don't have to be in first name basis with you, Weasley. The thought of that makes my hair stand!" Draco yelled. He was shock beyond belief that a Weasley, or any Weasley for that matter, would even suggest this.

Ginny opened her eyes and glared at Draco. "Yes, Mr high and mighty who can't even associate with a poor and muggle-loving Weasley. Don't you hate how people treat you based on your family name? You have to act and behave on the reputation of your family. Of course, I still love my family but every time people see me, they only recognise me as Ron's little sister or any of my brothers' little sister for that matter. What about me? What about this girl," Ginny points at herself. "What about _Ginny _Weasley?"

'Oh wonderful, I have an emotional Weasley girl pouring out her feelings and I have to listen to her...' thought Draco. Before he was able to say anything, Ginny beat him to it.

"I don't know how much of your 'Malfoy mask' is real. The evil and stuck up school bully. I believe there is more to you that. Just think about it. Do people see you, _Draco_?" Ginny stood up, clearly upset. "I really hope you will consider this." Ginny ran back to castle, leaving Draco dumbfounded on the bench by the lake.

Today, Draco realised two things. One, Weasley owns half of this wooden bench. Two, even though he refused to admit it openly, they are quite similar despite the all the differences they have. Both Ginny and Draco yearned for acceptance from people around them.

"Maybe it is not totally awful that you own half of this bench, _Ginny_." Draco whispered to no one in particular as he watched clouds floating across the horizon.

To be continued...

* * *

YAY! It's done! Please do review this story and tell me how you feel about it. I'll answer any question that you have for me regarding chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be in Ginny's POV after the incident with Draco. Will Draco be civil to Ginny even in the school? Will they meet again at the bench? Will they eventually become friends? Stay tune for the next chapter!

Don't expect Draco to have a 180 degree change!

Love,  
Angela


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Some objects or situations may seem familiar. I only own the plot of this story. =)

Author Note: I think can do better than the previous chapter. Hopefully. =) This is a long chapter. Enough said, now on with the story.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasis/Shouting_

Time passed

* * *

**The Bench By The Lake – Chapter Two**

Ginny ran to the entrance to her common room and yelled the password at the Fat Lady.

"Did you want the whole castle to hear that? Why can't you be like some of your brothers? Like Percy Weasley. He's a fine young man. He was the best head boy..." mumbled the Fat Lady.

"_Let me enter!!_" Shouted Ginny. The Fat Lady continued to mumble on why isn't she like any of her brothers.

'If anyone even mentions my brothers, I will explode!' Ginny storms in the common room.

The common room was full and noisy. Didn't want hear another word about her brothers, she wanted to go to her dorm. Dean quickly gets off the sofa and stopped Ginny. "Hey Ginny, did you see Ron? I want to challenge him in chess. I think I won't lose badly this time." Dean asked with a grin on his face.

'_That's it!!!_'

"_FIND MY BLOODY BROTHER YOURSELF!!_" Ginny shouted at Dean. The once loud common room became dead silent - everyone stared at her. She pushed Dean aside and ran up to her dorm. Hell has no fury like a woman scorned - especially a female Weasley.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked, being the first to break the silence. "Maybe it was the time of the month." The boys laughed and the girls shook their head at the boys.

* * *

Ginny stared at the ceiling of her room. She has been lying on her bed for few hours, her face streaked with tears.

'But I feel lonely and helpless. I feel that the world is against me.'

Last year, Ginny was one of the top five students in Hogwarts for her year but she was having a hard time for her 4th year. With the additional commitments of being the new chaser for Gryffindor and advance charms classes, she felt that life was sucked out of her.

Her grades slipped and training for quidditch was tough. Professor Flitwick was breathing down her neck for being late for advance charms due to extra quidditch practice. The expectations from her parents, quidditch team and professors are getting to her. Always being compared to her brothers was making it worse.

Taking advance charms and joining quidditch was not entirely her idea. Her parents thought that learning advance charms can help her in the future, Ron and Harry insisted that she joined the house team because she was good. They voiced out their disappointment for every time she didn't do well. She felt alone fighting this battle.

'Why can't I be myself?'

She cried herself to sleep and hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

1 week later

Ginny dragged herself to the hall for lunch. The whole week was hell for her. Her exams have just ended and she hoped that she did not fall any of her subjects. She almost fainted during one of the quidditch matches against Ravenclaw. Thank God Harry caught the snitch before any of that happened.

She sat beside Ron and sighed at the plate of food in front of her.

"Ginny, you look horrible! You better rest well before this evening's practice." Ron said.

Ginny just nod her head continue eating her lunch. She didn't want to say thing, she didn't want to have another enactment from last week. She didn't have any energy either.

As she took another helping of whipped potatoes, she saw Draco staring at her with disgust from the Slytherin table.

'That's reminds me, I haven't been to the bench for the whole week. ' Ginny thought. Ginny thanked her lucky stars that Malfoy didn't taunt her for the whole week. 'Was it because Draco was avoiding her or was it because Draco being civil to her in school?' Ginny was quite amused at the thought of Draco being civil to her in school.

Suddenly, a plate of chocolates appeared in front of Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione with a note.

Harry took the note and read "'For Mr Potter and friends, from Dobby.' Wow, this a nice reward after our exams!" Harry handed out the chocolate to the three of them.

Ginny was about to put the chocolate in her mouth but saw Draco shaking his head. Draco's friends, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, were smirking at the trio. 'Something is wrong. Are they the pranksters that cause chaos around the school recently?' Ginny thought as she made eye contact with Draco and saw mischief in his eyes. Something in his eyes also told her to not eat her chocolate. She glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were already eating more of the chocolates.

"Harry, you can have my chocolate. I'm already full." Ginny offered Harry. 'He has already eaten so many; one more won't hurt, right?'

"Thanks Gin! You're the best!" Harry took her chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

Ginny saw Draco covering his mouth. It looks like he was stopping himself from laughing. 'The good Ginny Weasley should have warned Harry Potter but instead, she caused more damage.' Ginny thought and suppressed a giggle.

'So, what will the chocolate do?' Ginny thought.

"I feel awful." Harry said. His face looked kind of green. Hermione and Ron were also feeling the same way.

"This feels kind of familiar....... Oh no!!!!" Hermione shouted.

"What is it? Tell me, Herm!" Ron asked who looked like he is going to puke.

Before she could answer, something happened. The hall went silent, everyone stopped eating. You can even hear a pin drop. Ginny stared at them.

"HAHHAHAHA!!!" Ginny laughed, breaking the silence of the Hall. "Pink _POOOOODLES_!!!" Ginny pointed at trio before wiping her tears from eyes. She started to feel that her stomach start to hurt from all the laughing.

Apparently, the chocolate contained some Polyjuice Potion which turned people to half breed pink poodles. (Something like what happened to Hermione in her 2nd year) And soon after, everyone started laughing at the trio too.

Professor Dumbledore, who also seemed to be amused at the pink poodle trio, asked the students to quite down. "Professor McGonagall, could you please bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to Madam Pomfrey?"

"And Ms. Weasley, could you please come with me?" Dumbledore said. The students started whispering if Ginny Weasley was the one behind the pranks.

'Oh bloody hell.' Ginny glared at Draco who was smirking at her.

* * *

Ginny was in Dumbledore's office, sitting comfortably on a chair. 'I have done nothing wrong. Well, except offering Harry one piece. He was pinker than Ron and Hermione. Oh and... '

"Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts. Ginny slight jumped at her seat.

"Yes, professor?"

"Ginny, I know you are not the prankster but do you know who is behind it?" Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't know who is behind it, Professor." Ginny lied.

'What the hell am I doing, protecting _Malfoy_!? '

"Thank you, Miss Weasley for your help. You can go now." Ginny gave a sigh of relief. She turned around and walked to the door.

"He must be a great friend for you to protect him." Ginny froze at mid step as Dumbledore said that.

"I hope that he is." Ginny said and continued to walk.

Dumbledore smiled.

* * *

Ginny took her time to walk to her favourite bench and found that Draco was already there. Ginny sat at her usual spot, enjoying the cool breeze from the lake.

"So..." Ginny hesitated.

"FYI, I'm not the one who did the prank. But I did supply the pink poodle chocolates." Draco smirked at his wonderful supply of tricks.

Ginny remember the pink poodle trio and started laughing loudly again. "That was absolutely brilliant, Draco! Did you see how pink Harry was? I really thought he was going to start chasing his tail! HAHAHA..."

"I almost gave myself away when you offered him a piece. I thought I will never see the day where a Gryffindor was involved in making the beloved Harry Potter into a pink poodle. Since when did you get yourself involved this whole prank?" Draco asked with his eye brows raised. Ginny was still laughing.

Finally, Ginny's laughter died down. "I was involved when you signalled me that something was wrong with the chocolate."

Draco seems to stiffen at her words. "I did not!! You didn't see me throwing _love_ letters on your way, have you? Anyways, you looked horrible for the entire week. Who wouldn't notice? You're like a bloody zombie walking around the school. Did Pothead reject your love letters?"

"Honestly, do you get tired of insulting me, my brothers or Harry? Oh, _please do not_ answer that." Ginny slap her hand on her forehead; thinking how Draco would have answered her.

Moments of silence passed as Ginny drown herself in her thoughts.

Ginny picked up a pebble and threw it into the lake. Ripples started to form as the pebble sank to the bottom of the lake. Like the pebble, she was sinking rock bottom. She felt lost and alone, doing the things that was not her at all. She wanted to smile, laugh and be happy but in reality, she can't. People that she loved have caused her pain in her heart.

'Is there something wrong with me? Is it wrong to be who I am? Why?' Ginny thought desperately.

She lowered her eyes and sang softy.

"Walking up the hill tonight when you have closed your eyes.  
I wish I didn't have to make all those mistakes and be wise.  
Please try to be patient and know that I'm still learning.  
I'm sorry that you have to see the strength inside me burning."

With tears in her eyes, she turned to Draco and said "Why can't the world accept me for who I am?" Ginny covered her face with her hands and broke down.

Ginny felt arms wrapped round her and held her in an embrace. She cried on his shoulder. "I don't know, Gin." Draco said a gentle voice as Ginny continued to sob. Draco held her and understood how she felt – the pain was not much different from his.

At her favourite bench, Ginny has found a most unlikely friend who understood her most.

To be continued...

* * *

I think it's a sad chapter. The song is from the movie 'Once' – The hill by Marketa Irglova. I don't know how the next chapter will be because this chapter did turn out as I have planned. I cried while I wrote it because I currently feel that way. I will update this next week! See ya.

Love,  
Angela


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Some objects or situations may seem familiar. I only own the plot of this story. =)

Author Note: The song in this chapter is called 'Falling Slowly' from 'Once' the Movie. I wanted to put the song 'No Boundaries' which is American Idol 2009's song. Hehe.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasis/Shouting_

Time past

* * *

**The Bench By The Lake – Chapter Three**

They have been sitting next to each other at the bench for the rest of the afternoon, shoulder to shoulder.

Draco thought of what happened a few hours ago. He didn't know what happened at that moment when he put his arms around her.

He knew the verse of song that she sang. It was from a muggle movie called "Once". Ginny felt so torn apart and not good enough.

He didn't expect her to feel that much pain – especially when she is a Weasley. Draco always envied the Weasleys. They are a big, warm and loving family with so much excitement going on in their house. While at his house, it's so quiet and cold. Draco glanced at Ginny.

He studied the girl who sat beside him. She was looking at autumn leaves falling into the lake.

Ginny looked like a little girl too small for her school robes. Her eyes were still a little red from crying. He realised that her eyes were a shade of brown and a hint of gold. However, they showed emptiness.

"Thank you, Draco." Draco realised those pair of eyes are now staring back at him.

Draco looked away and nodded his head. Ginny gave him a little smile.

Ginny always felt better at the bench. She was glad that Draco was there to listen to her and comfort her even though he seems so out of character. Grinning, Ginny decided to lighten up the mood.

"I didn't expect you to stay with me. You're _so_ out of character, _Malfoy_." Ginny giggled as she teased Draco.

Draco clenched his jaw. Apparently Draco thought that she was insulting him.

"Relax, Draco. If it makes you feel better, you are a better friend than Harry Potter. I don't think he will be able to sit here and stay awake for that long. Thanks again, Draco." Ginny smiled at him again.

Draco smirked. 'At least someone recognise that everything does not revolve around Potter. Take that Pot Head! HA!' Draco did a mini victory dance in his head. He heard giggling and realised Ginny was laughing at him.

Draco felt awkward because he showing a side of himself that nobody saw.

"This may sound so weird for me to say but you looked cute when you make those funny faces while thinking." Ginny said while still giggling.

Draco was shocked at what she said.

"Malfoys _do not_ make funny faces but Weasleys do! One fine example will be your brother. He seems to be obsessed with Granger. He always has a love sick puppy face look during potion classes. Every time I see him drooling at her, I think I'm going to puke into my potion." Draco shudder at that thought.

Ginny started to laugh loudly.

Draco stared at her till she finally stops laughing. "You have a serious problem, I should send you to St. Mungo's for insanity if you keep laughing like that."

Ginny slaps his arm playfully. "Ouch! I'll make sure they tie you up too!" Draco points at Ginny.

They ended up laughing at each other. Finally they have stopped laughing.

"What happened to you?" Draco suddenly asked in a serious voice.

"Huh? Did something happen to me?" Ginny acted confused, half knowing what Draco was asking.

"Don't play dumb with me. You don't tell me that I wasted my three hours of my time for nothing?" Draco continued with his speech of the importance of his time.

"Ok, _fine! _Shut up already! I surrender!" Ginny threw up her hands in defeat.

"Draco Malfoy: 1, Ginny Weasley: 0" Draco said proudly with a smirk.

"Humph!"

Draco smirked more.

(Long pause of silence)

"Well?" Draco asked.

"I..." Ginny began. "It's not easy for me to tell anyone, I never told anybody before." She admitted. She looked at Draco, searching for something in his eyes to tell her that it's alright to trust him.

Draco looked at her eyes and knew what she meant. 'Who will trust a Slytherin and much worse, a Malfoy.'

"I'm the big bad Slytherin that will blackmail this information right? I think it's time for me to leave. Bye, Weasley."

Draco stood up and wanted to leave but Ginny tugged at his sleeve. "I'll tell you."

There was a slight pause before Draco turned to Ginny asked, "But why?"

She made eye contact with him and said "Your eyes reflect who you truly are. I trust you."

* * *

Hours Later

Draco and Ginny were sitting at a small table in the school kitchens. They missed dinner and had no other choice but to eat there.

Ginny have discovered that both of them like potatoes and asked the house elves to get all potato related food that was in the kitchen. They came with plates of French fries, whipped potato, potato salad and etc.

They ate in silence – it was not awkward but it was not comfortable either.

Ginny was poking the whipped potatoes with her spoon. 'In a few hours time, I'm going back to hell again.'

Draco was staring at Ginny again. After she told him about her story, to her it was a nightmare that she could not wake up from. Draco finally knew what _really_ happened to her. It was understandable that she is felt so depress and upset.

'I wonder if she is alright. She has spoken since the start of dinner.' Draco thought. You must be wondering why Draco is not freaking out when starting to show his emotions. Ginny was able to see through his 'mask' and he decided to give up being someone he is not in front of her.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?" Ginny still poking and staring at her whipped potatoes, day dreaming.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure?" Draco said, unsure if she heard him.

"Uh-huh." Draco raised one eyebrow and smirked. 'Maybe this will make her snap out of it.'

"Do you adore Professor _Snape_?"

"Uh-huh." Draco was amused at her reply.

"Did you know that Harry Potter is gay?"

"Uh-huh... Wait. WHAT?!" Ginny snapped out of her day dream and realised what Draco said.

"Is it true?! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Ginny was freaking out with the thought that her previous crush is gay.

"You are so gullible, Ginny." Draco chucked at her reaction.

Ginny realised that Draco was making fun of her and glared. "You are so evil, Malfoy."

"That's what everybody says." Draco relaxed into the chair, crossing his arms and sigh. 'That's what everyone expects and wants me to be anyways.'

Ginny pushed away her plate and rest her face on her hand, looking at Draco.

"I still can see that you're still you. You're both the guy who listened to my problems as well as the guy who is sarcastic and mischievous." Ginny said.

Draco knew Ginny was right. He didn't have to be that sarcastic snob 24/7.

'But who I am?' Draco thought.

"After so long with this 'mask', I don't know who I am anymore." Draco admitted.

"That's makes two of us." Ginny pointed out. "Malfoy and Weasley in the same boat." Draco gave Ginny a slight smile.

Talking about being in the same boat, he thought of something and smiled.

"Wait here."

Ginny watched curiously as Draco went out the kitchens. After a few moments, he ran back with his guitar.

"You play the guitar? Where did you get this? I didn't know you like music." Ginny said, obviously astonished that Draco has a guitar.

"Yes. My room is just near the kitchens. You never asked." Draco answered to Ginny's questions accordingly. Ginny rolled her eyes at his last statement.

Draco sat on the chair with his guitar and started to strum his guitar. Music began to fill the kitchens and some of the elves were watching them.

The chords sound familiar to Ginny but she doesn't seem to remember the song. Then Draco began to sing.

"Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won"

Ginny realised the song and was shocked because Draco knew this muggle song.

'Draco Malfoy, you are more than what you seem.' Ginny thought.

Draco smiled at her and encouraged her to sing with him.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along"

Draco ended the song with the final chord. Ginny clapped and compliment his guitar skills. This was the first time Draco played his guitar in front of someone but he was glad it was someone who really appreciated it.

"Do you know what do the two verses mean?" Draco asked Ginny who was deep in thought.

Ginny grasp and realised what Draco meant. She began singing softly

"Take this sinking boat and point it home  
_We've still got time_  
Raise your hopeful voice _you have a choice_  
You've made it now"

"You're saying that we've still got time and we have a choice, to discover and be who we are." Ginny looked into Draco eyes, hoping that she got it right.

"Ah, and I thought all Weasleys are dumb. Luckily, you're not. I was afraid that you will take it as a love song since the song was originally so."

"A song can be interpreted in many ways, Draco. And I know it's quite impossible for you to be in love with me. That will be the joke of the century!" Ginny laughed loudly for quite a while.

Draco rolls his eyes at her laughing.

"Stop laughing already or I'll reserve a room for you at the hospital."

"Shut up with whole St. Mungo's thing."Ginny said with her tongue sticking out at him after she have calmed down.

It was around 10pm and both of them felt sleepy.

"Hmm..." Sleepy Ginny said.

"Yes, Ginny?" Draco said in a bored voice.

"Are we friends? Enemies? What?" Ginny asked.

"I must admit that we are kind of like friends. I never really have friends before. If being a friend means being a listener, joking around with one another and being comfortable around each other, I guess we are."

She held out her hand and said "Friends?"

Draco smiled, held her hand and shook it. "Friends." Ginny grinned.

Both of them walked out of the kitchen with Draco teasing Ginny's lack friends while Ginny teasing about his choice of company in Slytherin.

That night, they became friends and discover more of themselves.

To be continued...

* * *

I think this is a horrible chapter. HAHA! Anyway, thanks for reading!

Love,  
Angela


End file.
